1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flags for use with the numbered holes on conventional type golf courses and especially to a flag made of rigid material and having a resilient peripheral edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type flags for use on golf courses is that they are generally made of cloth which wear out quite fast and are relatively expensive.
Another problem with known devices of the semi-rigid type is that when and if they are dropped by a careless or impatient player, they often damage the greens of the golf course by slicing and cutting into same due to the sharp, rigid edge of such type flag. This is quite detrimental to the maintenance of the green as well as cutting down the smooth, intact surface of the green for good putting. A cut or slice in normal lawn grass or yard grass does not mean much. However, on a putting green, just a small imperfection in same can be quite detrimental to the players. It is extremely important, therefore, that nothing be present to damage or cut the surface of the greens.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,069,776, D. Foulis, Aug. 12, 1913;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,582,931, D. Kennedy, May 4, 1926;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,672,134, B. F. Pitt et al., June 5, 1928;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,804,293, S. Warzoha, May 5, 1931;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,817, A. C. Freeman, April 28, 1942;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,492, L. L. Winfrey, Jan. 29, 1963.
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.